minecraftiainfofandomcom-20200214-history
The Nether
The Nether (Also referred to as "The Nexus" in Notch's Blog and was previously known as Hell and The Slip) is part of the Minecraft Halloween Update. It exists in a completely different world from the normal world above. If the player dies in The Nether, they will be transported back to the spawn point on the surface world. However, his/her dropped items will be in the Nether around the place he/she died. Terrain The terrain is dimly lit, full of lava streams flowing from the ceiling, sudden cliffs, and lava lakes, making it extremely dangerous to explore. The ceiling and the base of the Nether are made of bedrock. Mushrooms are also commonly found. Near the bottom of the map, very large lava pools are found. There is also naturally occurring fire. Portals and Fast Travel Portals are made by creating a 4x5 (2x3 on inside) door frame out of obsidian and then lighting the inside of the frame on fire with Flint and Steel, or Fire, obtained through hacking. The corners of the frame may be left out, using only 10 obsidian. When you stand inside the portal for the first time, it will create a portal in its equivalent area of The Nether. A loading screen will appear during the change of worlds. A portal can be shut down if part of the obsidian frame is removed. When re-entering the normal world, any distance covered in The Nether is multiplied by 8, effectively making The Nether a fast travel zone that allows for greater distances to be covered in a short amount of time in the normal world. There are two ways to use portals for fast travel. The first is to create 2 separate nether portals some large distance apart. To travel quickly between their overworld locations, you enter the nether at portal A, travel a short distance in The Nether, then emerge back into the overworld at portal B. The distance traveled in the overworld will be 8x the distance traveled in The Nether. When doing this, it is best to bring a minecart, lots of rails and a lot of cobblestone (as Ghasts cannot destroy it). Place the minecart rails, then create a wall around it using cobblestone. This will protect it from Ghast attacks. It is also recommended that you bring cobblestone with you into The Nether even if you are not building a trans-portal railway. Just bring it with you to build a small protective wall around your portal (so Ghasts cannot destroy it)! The second, usually accidental, form of fast travel is to have 2 overworld portals connected to the same Nether portal. This occurs if the overworld portals are too close together, or if the portal-placement algorithm has trouble finding a clear space. When this happens, you can enter either portal in the overworld, immediately re-enter the same portal, and you will emerge in the overworld at the first portal that was built. This is effectively one-way fast travel, since there is no way to enter the Nether portal and come out through secondary portals. Because The Nether is 1/8th the size of the normal world, The Nether would be the fastest legitimate way to reach the edge of the generated map. By using minecart systems one could create a complex and fast means of travel between distant locations. Due to the dangers in The Nether, it is recommended that travelers enclose the paths between their portals using glass or cobblestone, effectively making the nether safe for travel. Walking through a portal will not teleport the player - in order to use them, the player has to stand still inside the purple haze until the loading screen appears. Currently, they will not transport mobs or minecarts. Attempting to go through a portal while in a minecart will result in the player needing to restart the game to continue. Mobs Mobs that spawn in the main world do not appear here. Instead, there are special mobs that originally only appeared in the Nether. As of Beta 1.5, the Nether now has no mobs exclusively found there, as Ghasts have a small chance of spawning near a portal and pigs struck by lightning transform into Zombie Pigmen. Overworld mobs Although normal passive mobs (sheep, cows, pigs, etc.) do not naturally spawn in the Nether, if grass is hacked into the Nether, and a light level of 9 or above is provided, passive mobs will spawn.